Prologue
by 404ERROR pen name not found
Summary: This is the prologue for a couple of stories. Those stories are part of my project called: 'Dimension traveling'. It will stand in the summary if the story is part of the project, it will also stand on my profile. rated K cause I'm paranoid story's probably will be T cause I guess there gonna be some swearing :3.


**I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH**

* * *

When I look around me I see a lot of trees and I sigh. _I hope I'm still in demon territory._

I quickly grab my backpack and look inside. Just to be sure I put on a brown reddish colored wig and a pair color contacts.

_Wait... _I quickly look in the backpack and I found some cables a sandwich and bottle of water and a couple of stuff that will probably help later.

Suddenly I see a note.

Dear Heika-sama,

If you read this letter than Ulrike-sama is right and you are now

in a different dimension now.

Ulrike-sama already predicted that you would be the one testing

my invention so I already had a backpack ready with the stuff you need.

I hope you will return safely.

Greetings from Anissina.

I keep looking at the note while my jaw drops. I shake my head and but everything back in my backpack accept the weird phone looking thing I put that in my pocket and I keep the camera in my hand.

13 pictures later I decide to walk a little bit.

It's a pretty big forest and after I think a half hour walking I decide to drink some water.

I sigh and decide to kick against a small rock.

''It's boring here'' I sigh.

Why did I actually agreed ? Well... I didn't agreed, I... volunteered.

Another sigh escapes from my mouth and I take a couple of useless pictures again. It's not like I could do anything else.

Then suddenly I heard a voice.

''Is someone there ?'' I hear a female voice saying.

''Euhm.. yeah'' I say awkwardly.

The voice was kinda familiar and I know for sure that I heard it before.

I walk towards the direction where I heard the voice. Hopefully I will not be robed.

''Don't worry I will not hurt you'' says the voice.

My eyes get bigger and I walk slower than before.

When I see someone walking towards me my eyes almost pop out of my head.

Right in front of me stands a living and breathing Julia von Wincott !

She walks towards me and puts a hand on my cheek.

''Your Yuri right ?'' she asks.

I wanted to answer but before I could she interrupts me.

''Ulrike told me about you'' she grabs my hands.

''You really do have powerful maryoku'' she says with a smile.

''Euhm... Julia-san... why did she tell you about me ?''

''Well we can't have a double black running around unprotected'' she says with a smile.

''So where are we ?''

''We are at the Wincott country estate''

''Okay, but where do I stay''

Even tough she stand right in front of me and I already talk to her, I still don't believe she stands there. Okay I never met her accept for that time that I went back to the past... wait I'M IN THE PAST ?!

''No you certainly are not'' she says with a giggle.

I look at her with big eyes.

''This is an alternative universe in which you... don't exists'' she says with a sad tone.

My eyes almost pop out for the second time this day and before I know it I faint.

When I look around me the first thing I notice is that I'm not in the forest anymore.

''Good morning''

''Good morning'' I say with a yawn.

''Aah!'' I look around me and I see Julia next to the bed.

I sigh and everything comes back to me.

''Had a nice nap ?''

''Euh... yeah but how did I get here ?''

''You're kind of a lightweight so I carried you inside'' she says with a chuckle.

''But... we where in a forest-''

''No, we where in the garden of the Wincott mansion'' she says.

''So does anyone else knows who I am ?'' I ask.

''Ulrike know''

''Anyone else ?''

''No nobody else knows''

I sigh relieved and smile.

''Do you actually know why I'm here ?'' I ask.

''No I don't but there are some things you need to know-''

Before she could finish that sentence the door opens and I see somebody walk inside the door.

_Adelbert ! What is he doing here ? Oh... yeah I guess they're married now... wow that's weird._

''Good morning Julia... who is that ?'' asks Adelbert.

''Good morning Adelbert, this is Yuuri I adopted him'' says Julia.

''Good morning'' I say with a smile.

''You did what ?!'' asks Adelbert.

When he says that I finally realize what she said and I look at her with shocked eyes.

''You heard me I adopted him'' she says while she stands up.

''I leave for a week and you adopt a kid ?!''

''He isn't just a kid ! He's our son now. I always wanted a kid and now I finally have one'' she says smiling.

Adelbert looks at her and smiles too.

''If that's what you want I'm okay with that''

''Euhm... Hey'' I say awkwardly.

So that was the thing I needed to know.

Julia walks towards me and sits again on the chair.

''So Yuuri where do you come from ?'' asks Adelbert while walks toward the chair next to Julia.

''Well he comes from a small village in Shin Makoku'' says Julia for me.

I simply just nod and smile sheepishly. This was pretty awkward for me. Well not just pretty but really, really, really, really, really, really awkward. It's actually more awkward but if I need to go on I think this decade would be over.

''I think Yuuri need to rest Adelbert, so we're gonna go so you can rest'' Julia kisses me on the forehead and walks away with Adelbert.

When they're finally gone I sigh.

''This is awkward...''

I jump out of bed and walk towards my backpack.

I quickly grab the weird phone looking thing and press some buttons.

A weird sound comes from it and I sigh.

''Hello ?'' says a cracking voice I recognize as Anissinas.

''Anissina !'' I almost yell.

''Heika ! How are you doing ?''

''Well I don't know. I'm just adopted by Julia !''

''.. So you are in the past ?''

''No I'm not I'm-''

''So my invention didn't fail ?''

I sigh and nod. I face palm when I realize she doesn't see that.

''Yeah it didn't fail''

Just when Anissina was about to say something I hear someone knocking on the door.

I quickly turn of the phone and I jump into bed.

''Euh... come in'' I say sheepishly.

When the door opens I'm surprised to see...

* * *

Cliffhanger :D Sorry for my grammar mistakes :3.


End file.
